Nick Family Summer/Schedule
This is the schedule for the Nick Family Summer block on Nickelodeon Family. June 12th, 2017 6:00AM: Atomic Betty 6:30AM: Pop-Up Video 7:00AM: Lloyd in Space 7:30AM: Recess 8:00AM: Carl² 8:30AM: Class of the Titans 9:00AM: Beyblade: Metal Fusion 10:00AM: Power Rangers Samurai 10:30AM: Transformers: Armada 11:00AM: Megas XLR 11:30AM: Code Lyoko 12:00PM: How It's Made 12:30PM: Grojband 1:00PM: Doctor Who 2:00PM: Lab Rats: Elite Force 2:30PM: Right Now Kapow 3:00PM: My Life Me 3:30PM: Packages from Planet X 4:00PM: Three Delivery 4:30PM: Edgar & Ellen 5:00PM: Jacob Two-Two 5:30PM: Sonic X 6:00PM: As Told By Ginger 6:30PM: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends 7:00PM: Samurai Jack 7:30PM: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! 8:00PM: Wayside 8:30PM: World of Quest 9:00PM: Just Kidding 9:30PM: Game On 10:00PM: Animorphs 10:30PM: Camp Lakebottom 11:00PM: Jail 12:00AM: The Vision of Escaflowne 12:30AM: The Vision of Escaflowne 1:00AM: Rick and Morty 1:15AM: Perfect Hair Forever 1:30AM: The Vision of Escaflowne 2:00AM: Sealab 2021 2:15AM: Sealab 2021 2:30AM: The Vision of Escaflowne 3:00AM: The Vision of Escaflowne 3:30AM: The Vision of Escaflowne 4:00AM: The Twilight Zone 5:00AM: The Steve Harvey Show June 13th, 2017 6:00AM - 11:00PM: Pop-Up Video marathon 11:00PM - 6:00AM: Star Trek: The Next Generation marathon June 14th, 2017 6:00AM: Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom 8:00AM: Raiders of the Lost Ark 10:00AM: Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade 1:00PM: Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull 3:00PM: Wayside 3:30PM: Wayside 4:00PM: Courage the Cowardly Dog 4:30PM: Courage the Cowardly Dog 5:00PM: Pop-Up Video 5:30PM: Pop-Up Video 6:00PM: Doctor Who 7:00PM: Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer 7:30PM: Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer 8:00PM: Star vs. the Forces of Evil 8:30PM: Star vs. the Forces of Evil 9:00PM: Lloyd in Space 9:30PM: Lloyd in Space 10:00PM: Doctor Who 11:00PM - 6:00AM: Sealab 2021 marathon June 15th, 2017 6:00AM - 3:00PM: Hard Rock 101 marathon 3:00PM - 11:00PM: Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil marathon 11:00PM - 6:00AM: TRON: Uprising marathon June 16th, 2017 6:00AM - 3:00PM: World of Magic marathon 3:00PM - 11:00PM: Adventure Time marathon 11:00PM - 6:00AM: Double Dare 2K16 marathon June 17th, 2017 6:00AM - 11:00PM: Samurai Jack marathon (for 2001 series) 11:00PM - 4:00AM: Samurai Jack marathon (for 2017 series) 4:00AM: Kill la Kill 4:30AM: One-Punch Man 4:58AM: The Intruder (2017) 5:00AM: Crayon Shin-chan 5:30AM: Detective Conan June 18th, 2017 6:00AM - 3:00PM: Lloyd in Space marathon 3:00PM - 10:00PM: Hard Rock 101 marathon 10:00PM: Doctor Who 11:00PM - 6:00AM: Legends of Chamberlain Heights marathon June 19th, 2017 6:00AM - 3:00PM: Class of the Titans marathon 3:00PM - 11:00PM: Parody Central marathon 11:00PM - 6:00AM: The Twilight Zone marathon June 20th, 2017 6:00AM - 11:00PM: Regular Show marathon 11:00PM - 6:00AM: Double Dare: Canada marathon June 21st, 2017 6:00AM - 3:00PM: Cybersix marathon 3:00PM - 11:00PM: Megas XLR marathon 11:00PM - 6:00AM: The Simpsons marathon June 22nd, 2017 6:00AM - 11:00PM: Adventure Time marathon 11:00PM - 6:00AM: The Simpsons marathon June 23rd, 2017 6:00AM - 11:00PM: Uncle Grandpa marathon 11:00PM - 6:00AM: The Simpsons marathon June 24th, 2017 6:00AM - 11:00PM: Recess marathon 11:00PM - 4:00AM: The Simpsons marathon 4:00AM: Kill la Kill 4:30AM: One-Punch Man 4:58AM: The Intruder (2017) 5:00AM: Crayon Shin-chan 5:30AM: Detective Conan June 25th, 2017 6:00AM - 11:00PM: Doug marathon 11:00PM - 6:00AM: Detective Conan marathon June 26th, 2017 6:00AM - 11:00PM: Doctor Who marathon 11:00PM - 6:00AM: Crayon Shin-chan marathon June 27th, 2017 6:00AM - 11:00PM: Power Rangers Samurai marathon 11:00PM - 5:00AM: Clone High marathon 5:00AM: Jail June 28th, 2017 6:00AM: Doctor Who 7:00AM: Chloe 7:30AM: RWBY 7:45AM: Regular Show 8:00AM: Lloyd in Space 8:30AM: Pepper Ann 9:00AM: Looped 9:30AM: Stoked 10:00AM: Time Force 10:30AM: Crash & Bernstein 11:00AM: One Piece 11:30AM: One Piece 12:00PM - 11:00PM: Pepper Ann marathon 11:00PM - 6:00AM: PB&J Popples marathon June 29th, 2017 6:00AM: Lloyd in Space 6:30AM: Lloyd in Space 7:00AM: Chloe 7:30AM: Pepper Ann 8:00AM: Chloe 8:30AM: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! 9:00AM: The Weekenders 9:30AM: Recess 10:00AM: Star vs. the Forces of Evil 10:30AM: Star vs. the Forces of Evil 11:00AM: Milo Murphy's Law 11:30AM: Milo Murphy's Law 12:00PM: Phineas and Ferb 12:30PM: Phineas and Ferb 1:00PM: Gravity Falls 1:30PM: Gravity Falls 2:00PM: Lloyd in Space 2:30PM: Chloe 3:00PM - 11:00PM: Gravity Falls marathon 11:00PM - 6:00AM: Circuit City marathon June 30th, 2017 6:00AM - 3:00PM: Lloyd in Space marathon 3:00AM - 11:00PM: Chloe marathon 11:00PM - 6:00AM: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! marathon July 1st, 2017 6:00AM - 11:00PM: Recess Popples marathon 11:00PM - 4:00AM: Samurai Jack (2017) marathon 4:00AM: Kill la Kill 4:30AM: One-Punch Man 4:58AM: The Intruder (2017) 5:00AM: Crayon Shin-chan 5:30AM: Detective Conan July 2nd, 2017 6:00AM - 3:00PM: Pepper Ann marathon 3:00PM - 11:00PM: Ozzy & Drix marathon 11:00PM - 6:00AM: The Critic marathon July 3rd, 2017 6:00AM - 3:00PM: Lloyd in Space marathon 3:00PM - 11:00PM: My Life Me marathon 11:00PM - 6:00AM: The Simpsons marathon July 4th, 2017 6:00AM - 11:00PM: Pepper Ann marathon 11:00PM - 6:00AM: The Men Who Built America marathon July 5th, 2017 6:00AM - 11:00PM: Even Stevens marathon 11:00PM - 6:00AM: So Weird marathon July 6th, 2017 6:00AM - 10:00PM: Jewelpet marathon 10:00PM: Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi 10:30PM: Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi 11:00PM - 6:00AM: Cory in the House marathon July 7th, 2017 6:00AM: Transformers: Animated (2017) 6:30AM: Circuit City 7:00AM: Sketch 7:30AM: World of Magic 8:00AM: Hard Rock 101 8:30AM: Time Force 9:00AM: Transformers: Animated (2017) 9:30AM: Circuit City 10:00AM: Sketch 10:30AM: World of Magic 11:00AM: Hard Rock 101 11:30AM: Time Force 12:00PM: Transformers: Animated (2017) 12:30PM: Circuit City 1:00PM: Sketch 1:30PM: World of Magic 2:00PM: Hard Rock 101 2:30PM: Time Force 3:00PM: Transformers: Animated (2017) 3:30PM: Circuit City 4:00PM: Sketch 4:30PM: World of Magic 5:00PM: Hard Rock 101 5:30PM: Time Force 6:00PM: Transformers: Animated (2017) 6:30PM: Circuit City 7:00PM: Sketch 7:30PM: World of Magic 8:00PM: Hard Rock 101 8:30PM: Time Force 8:00PM: Transformers: Animated (2017) 8:30PM: Circuit City 9:00PM: Sketch 9:30PM: World of Magic 10:00PM: Hard Rock 101 10:30PM: Time Force 11:00PM - 2:00AM: What's with Andy? marathon 2:00AM - 6:00AM: RWBY marathon